Sicarius
by Cyline
Summary: Maka seems like a nerdy schoolgirl who has no life outside of schoolwork, but in reality she is a Senior Sicarius, master assassin, thief and spy. Only a select few who are also in the organization known as Sicarius know her secret. But, when Soul Evans, the most popular and most wanted guy in Shibusen High, finds out her secret, her life begins to unravel.
1. The Secret Life of Maka Albarn

Maka Albarn handed her test to her teacher, ignoring the glares from the other students who were still finishing up their own test. As she walked by Tsubaki Nakatsukasa's desk, she felt a piece of paper pressed into her hand. It was the regular routine they always had and they were too good at it to get caught. Especially not by the eyes of senile Mrs. Cobbs. She sat back down at the desk, pulling out a book. With the book open and the paper in between her thumb and the book, she quickly decoded the message. All other people would see is:

_Prin. wants to give you an award for having the highest grade in school._

Nothing suspicious about that. To Maka, there was a much darker message hidden withing the code of the note. She smiled slightly at her knowing. Although she may seem like an innocent nerdy school girl, she was much more. She was a master assassin, thief, and spy. What the note really meant was:

_Lord Death has a mission for us, come after school._

The principal of the school was also the leader of the organization known as Sicarius. The organization Maka belonged to. Very few people knew of the organization, not even Lord Death's own son knew of it. In fact, there were only eleven students out of the six hundred who attended the school that were part of the organization. The people in Sicarius knew that she was a bad-ass assassin, thief, and spy. She had never once let a target get away, never once failed to retrieve and object and never once missed out on a detail of information. Everyone else in the school thought Maka Albarn was just another weak nerdy girl who couldn't do anything athletic to save her life. She skipped out on gym, practicing her assassin skills in the secret basement of Shibusen instead. The basement actually extended under all of Death City, making it easy for the members to move around within the city.

Maka gave Tsubaki a quick, almost unnoticeable glance which was recognized with the same thing. Then, she slipped the piece of paper into the bind of her book and continued to read.

* * *

Soul Evans sat behind the genius of the school Maka Albarn in almost every class except for gym. Because she didn't attend gym, it only confirmed everyone's suspicions that she wasn't athletic. Soul had seen the attendance sheet once, her name was on it, at the very top, but the teacher never called it out, never did anything about it. He had also heard that ten other students never attended gym. When the suspicions got too out of hand, Principal Death said that they were excused because they help out in the office during gym. For some reason, Soul didn't believe that. As far as he knew, Maka had no friends. No one knew anything about her, she preferred to keep her private life a secret. All he knew about her was her last name and the fact that she was the smartest person he had ever met.

He was procrastinating on his test when he notice Maka looking at a piece of paper between her thumb and her book. Curiosity aroused him as he read it:

_Prin. wants to give you an award for having the highest grade in school._

What the hell!? He sighed, stupid smart girl. It was well known that she was the smartest girl in school (with Ox Ford coming in second) but did she really need an award for it. Soul noticed a small smile dancing on her face, it was mischievous, not proud. He never thought he would see a look like that on Maka Albarn's face. He shrugged it off and looked at the clock hanging above the door. 5 minutes left. With an inaudible groan, he picked up his pencil and randomly scribbled down answers, not caring if they were right or wrong. Moments after he put his pencil back down, the bell chimed. He waited in line to hand his paper to his teacher, grumbling, "this is so uncool" to himself.

After Mrs. Cobbs shaky hands has his paper in her hands, Soul bolted for the door. His best-friends, Black Star and Kid, were waiting for him by his locker. Black Star was the captain of the basketball team and Kid was the Principal's son, gaining them instant popularity and, if he hung out with them, it gave him instant popularity. Not that he needed it, girls were drooling over him the first day he came to this school. He turned them all down though, he was too cool for dating. "'Sup guys!"

Black Star and Kid broke off their conversation and turned to their friend. "YO!" Black Star yelled.

"Hello," Kid said calmly.

Suddenly as if on cue the most popular girls in the school walked by. Japanese model Tsubaki Nakatsukasa: Black Star had the biggest crush on her, but he was too much of a wimp to admit it. The twins: Liz and Patty Thompson otherwise known as the Thompson sisters. Kid liked the older one, Liz. And of course the "BFFs": Kim Diehl and Jacqueline (Jackie) Dupre. They walked down the hall chatting about something incoherent, but Soul had a feeling that their conversation had a much deeper meaning. All five of them were people who never went to gym. He watched as they walked away then turned back to his friends. He had to break them out of their trances, but it wasn't that difficult.

They exchanged a few more words until the other two left saying they would see him in gym. He gave them a slight nod and looked in his locker for a candybar, when he saw Maka run past him. She was faster than he thought she would be, that's for sure. She was about to crash into a janitor's cart when much to his surprise, she put one hand on it and flipped over to the other side.

His heart nearly skipped a beat, he did _not_ just see Maka Albarn, nonathletic nerd flip over a janitor's cart with one freakin' hand! No, he was seeing things. Yeah, seeing things. He rubbed his eyes and Maka was nowhere to be seen. He closed his locker and rested his head against it, "Get a hold of yourself, dude. This is not how cool guys act."

He shook his head and made his way to the boys' locker room.

* * *

Maka sighed as she heard his footsteps die away. She hadn't noticed him and she had done a one-handed handspring over the janitor's cart without thinking. She thought for sure the hallway would be empty. With anger, she banged her fist against the wall. "I really messed up!"

Soul Evans had seen her do something people would never expect her to do. She took a deep breath, _Get a hold of yourself, Maka. He probably thought he was hallucinating. _

She gave herself a confirming nod and head towards the principal's office. All of the others were already there. Lord Death saw her standing in the doorway and waved her over, "What took you so long, Maka?"

She gave the leader a sly smile, "You know I can't leave with the 'Pops'"

"Well, maybe you should become a 'Pop'," he told her.

She shook her head, "I'll stick to the shadows, thank-you very much."

Liz laughed, "I don't think being the smartest person in the school is sticking to the shadows, Maka."

"Well, I don't get as much attention as you guys, so I'm fine."

Liz directed her attention to her fingernails. "What's the mission, Death?" Kim asked, directing the conversation to the real matter of the meeting.

"Well, actually. This mission is mainly for Maka, but I need your guy's help."

"What's the mission?" Maka asked, sitting down on the edge of Death's desk, letting her innocent schoolgirl facade evaporate entirely.

"I need you to steal a priceless violin from the Evan's estate," he said pushing a manila folder towards her. "The client is willing to pay $950,000."

Maka observed the picture of the pure black violin resting on a pedestal in a museum. She looked at Lord Death, "How much of that do I get?"

"You get $475,000 and each of you other girls get $500."

"Deal," Maka said jumping up.

The others knew better than to argue with Maka. She was without a doubt, the best member in Sicarius and would most likely become the leader of it when Lord Death passed on. Although at school she might seem like the insubordinate, she was actually their superior. Most of the members of Sicarius were recruited in Jr. High, but Maka had been doing this business since she was able to walk. In fact, she became a Senior Sicarius member when she was ten, making her the youngest one in history. Lord Death gave her a small smile, "Good. The Evans' are having a party this Saturday at their mansion. I want you all to attend as guests. Everything's been taken care of. Maka is the Duchess of Cantabella and you are her friends."

Maka had to play the most important part, even if she didn't want to. She was the best actress and no one would recognize her outside of school.

"Wait!" Tsubaki said suddenly. "Evans' like Soul Evans?"

"Oh, yes. One of our students is an Evans isn't he? Oh well, work around it and be sure not to be recognize."

"Yes, sir," they all said.

"Well," Maka said, "Anyone want to spar with me?"

"I will!" Liz said, "And this time I'll beat you!"

Maka laughed, "Sure you will."


	2. Operation: Violin

Maka climbed into the shower, letting the warm water wash over her. It was funny, everyone who wasn't a Sicarius at school though she was as flat as board but she usually just tied bandages around it to make them look smaller. She was actually a C-cup, but she didn't like that, it got in the way during fighting. She sighed, she would have to put up with it at the party. When she shut the water off, she climbed out, wrapping a green town around herself. She walked out into her apartment. She shared it with her roommate, Blair and didn't really care if she saw her in a towel. "Blair!" she called for the aggravating girl, "I'm out of the shower!"

Suddenly, Blair came out of the hallway that led to the front door, holding a box. Blair was also a Sicarius and she helped Maka with her disguises. "Maka! Your dress came in!"

"Yippee," Maka said sarcastically.

"Aww, Maka! Put it on! The party's in three hours."

Maka sighed, "I don't see why I can't wear one of the ones I already have."

"Because, you have to seduce one of the Evans boys so they show you the violin."

Maka rolled her eyes, "I know. Really, I think you or Tsubaki would be better suited for this job."

"Maka's the one with the sticky fingers and the best memory _and _the best seducing skills."

Maka rolled her eyes, "Don't remind me."

In the past four months, Maka had managed to trick twenty-nine men into helping her with her mission. Blair pushed Maka into the room with the box. Maka sighed, slipping on the dress. This mission might be a little more difficult than usual, because one of the people she knew would be there. And, if Tsubaki was correct, so would his friends. She looked at herself in the mirror. The midnight blue dress made her breasts look bigger and had a slit up to the middle of her thigh. Not to mention the face that it was backless. She burst out laughing, "I don't know what I was worried about, they'd never recognize me."

Blair came in and quickly did her hair and make-up. Finally, she pulled a necklace out of a box and showed it to Maka. "Holy Death!" she yelled, staring at the huge blue rock.

"It's a rare blue diamond," Blair told her.

"I'm supposed to wear that?!"

"Yeah, you are supposed to be a duchess, aren't you?"

"Well, yeah, but-"

"No objections. They said you could keep it for future missions too."

Maka blinked at the diamond, "Okay..."

Blair put it around her neck. "Wow! You look like a princess, Maka!"

Maka looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was up in a bun with two curly spirals coming down on either side and her make-up was modest like it always was. Suddenly, Blair handed her a blue mask dotted with real diamonds, "It's a masquerade."

Maka smiled, "Well, that makes it easier."

Blair nodded, putting the mask on her roommate, then handing her a pair of black stilettos, "Thanks a bunch, Blair!"

"It's my job."

Maka hurried out the door, making sure to grab her clutch. Everything in it looked harmless enough, but it was all gadgets developed by Dr. Stein, the mad scientist of Sicarius. When she got outside, the limo was already there. She climbed in, the others already there. The door closed automatically behind her. "Hey."

A chorus of greeting rose up from the girls. They were all dressed in the exact same dress in different colors. They're dresses were more modest with halter necks and a slit only to their knee. They all also had masks that looked like butterflies. "Holy rock!" Liz exclaimed, looking at the diamond resting on Maka's chest.

Maka looked down at her necklace, "Yeah, they gave it to me to use. I am supposed to be a duchess after all."

Everyone nodded in agreement. "You look really pretty, Maka."

Maka cleared her throat, then spoke, her voice drastically altered to sound sexier and kind of British, "Who's Maka? I'm Avery Helm, Duchess of Cantabella."

The other girls giggled. "You're really good at acting Ma- Avery."

"Thank-you."

"So, Avery," Kim started leaning forward. "Who are you going to try to seduce?"

"Well, the Evans think they have the best security money can buy."

That one statement earned a few laughs from the girls in the limo. "I think I'll have to go for Soul."

"The plan?" Jackie asked.

"Tsubaki is going after Black Star to get him away from Soul and Liz will do the same with Kid."

"Why them?" Kim asked with a pout.

"Black Star has a crush on Tsubaki and Kid has one on Liz."

The two girls in question turned crimson. "Anyways, Patty, you go after Wes. Keep him busy. Kim, you and Jackie will distract Wes' two friends and I should be able to manage to get Soul alone. Ox will take care of all the other things. Got it?"

"How do you know Wes will only have two friends?" Kim asked.

Maka smiled, "I have my sources."

* * *

Soul stood in the ballroom, flanked by Black Star and Kid. The party had started an hour ago and there was nothing to do. "This is so boring," Black Star moaned. "Why am I here again?"

"The food," Soul said.

Black Star perked up, "Oh, yeah!"

He went over to the refreshments tables and began piling up his plate. "I love your house," Kid said randomly. "It's so-"

"Symmetrical?" Soul finished.

"Yeah!" he exclaimed, walking off to go look at the architecture

Soul sighed, he had to get more interesting friends. He looked down at his black pin-stripe suit. Why he attended this party, he didn't know. He felt like something interesting would happen. "Ha! Like that would happen in this-"

"Announcing the arrival of Avery Helm, Duchess of Cantabella and her party!" the announcer at the top of the entrance stairs.

"A Duchess? I didn't know my parents had connection like that. Probably just some old la-"

He turned around and saw the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on flanked by five other pretty ladies. It was easy to tell that the one in the sexy midnight blue dress was the Duchess. Her face was masked like all of the other females in the ballroom. She walked down the stairs along with the other girls. When she reached the bottom, she gave them a dismissive wave and they each walked off in their own direction. Many people asked the duchess to dance and she ignored all of them, staring directly at Soul. When she finally reached him, she walked past him. He turned around, she was getting punch. She saw him watching and looked at him, "What? I'm thirsty."

He didn't reply. He had a feeling that getting involved with her was a bad idea. "Hey, you okay?"

He snapped out of his thoughts, "Yeah. Do you want to, you know, dance?"

She tapped her chin as if contemplating if she should or not. "Sure, why not?"

* * *

Maka inwardly laughed, she wasn't expecting it to be this easy. She agreed to dance with the white haired boy. He led onto the floor and she blinked twice in Tsubaki's direction who in turn blinked at Liz and so on. "I'm Soul," he said.

"Avery," she said in her fake accent.

Her girls had the other boys distracted as she danced with him. After three dances, she looked at him. She was wearing a special perfume that Stein had developed. If someone of the opposite gender had been exposed to it's smell for more than two minutes, they would momentarily fall in love with the person wearing it for approximately two hours. Unfortunately, it only worked once. It was easy to tell that Soul along with the other boys in question were hooked on it. She wrapped her arms around him and whispered into his ear, "Why don't we go somewhere more private, where no one will find us."

Soul nodded, "That would be cool."

He led her away. She already knew where the violin was and stopped in front of the door, "How about here?"

Soul looked at it, "Sure."

He typed into the keypad: 42-42-564 and Maka immediately memorized it.

They stepped inside the room and the only light was on the violin in the middle of it. "Wow! It's so pretty!" she exclaimed, running up to it.

"I guess."

Suddenly the lights went out and Maka smile for a millisecond then screamed. In one second, she had the violin out of the case onto the hook that Ox had dangling down from the vent. The next second, she jumped into Soul's arms. The lights flickered on and the violin was gone. She pointed at the case, "It's gone."

* * *

The scream woke Soul out of his trance, the next thing he knew, he was holding the Duchess in his arms. He had brought her into the room with the priceless violin and then the lights went out. He looked down at the girl in his arms. He stared deep into her green eyes and she stared up at him shaking, pointing at the stand the violin was on. "It's gone!" she said her hand wobbling, she looked close to tears.

He looked over at it and saw that it really was gone. "Oh Death!"

She started crying, "I'm so glad you're okay! I was so scared!"

He gripped her, "It's okay. Everything will be okay."

He led her out of the room and they slipped into the ballroom. No one seemed phased and he figured that the lights only went out in the treasure room. He decided to let his parents figure it out on their own. Avery gripped his arm, still shaking, "I-I should find the girls."

Soul nodded, "It's okay, Avery. Nothing's going to happen to you."

She gave him a small smile and walked over to one of her friends.

* * *

Well, it's easy to fool him, Maka decided as she walked over to Liz, making sure to keep her act up. Liz pretended to comfort her. "Mission accomplished," Maka whispered.

They gathered the others and in less than ten minutes, they were gone into the night.

* * *

**Operation: Violin has been completed! **


	3. Transferred

Maka stared at Lord Death, "I'm being what?!"

"Transferred. It's only temporary. They really need you up in Europe. You are the best Sicarius and you know it. Please, Maka. It'll only be two years."

Maka sighed, turning away, "Sure, whatever."

"A car will pick you up in ten minutes."

"Wait? Here?! It's going to pick me up here?"

Lord Death nodded, "Sorry, I tried to make arrangements to pick you up at your house, but they have a tight schedule to maintain."

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

* * *

Soul woke up when he heard his mom scream. At first he thought it was his alarm clock until he realized he never had his clock set. He sat up, listening to the sound of pounding footsteps. Then he rolled out of his bed, putting on some clothes then following his running brother. "What's wrong?" he asked looking into the display room.

"It's gone!" his mother wailed. "The violin is gone. It must have been stolen on Saturday. Look at the security tapes!"

One of the butlers ran off and returned soon after, "All of the recording memory has been erased, miss."

"Well what about the backup?!" Mr. Evans snapped.

"That too. Whoever stole it is an expert with computers."

"How did they bypass all of the security?" Mr. Evans wondered aloud, "Did you boys see anything?"

Everything about Saturday night was hazy to Soul and he could see the fog clouding his brother's eyes. They both shook their heads. While their mother wailed, they both stepped back until they were out of the room. "I think someone spiked my drink at the party," Wes mumbled, holding his head. "I don't remember drinking anything though."

Soul nodded. The only thing he could remember was the crying Duchess, Avery. He sighed, sitting down at the dining table and looking at the food. "Why would someone want that violin anyways?" he asked his brother, a violinist.

Wes swallowed his bite of eggs, "It was a priceless item. Don't understand why though, it doesn't even play."

Soul shrugged and quickly ate his breakfast. "I'm off, see you, Wes!"

Wes gave his brother a half-wave as Soul left the over-bearing mansion. "Just three more months and you'll have enough for your own apartment."

He gave himself a reassuring nod before running to school. He arrived, but stopped when he saw a cluster of students huddling around something. He went over, peeking over a short girl's shoulder. In the middle of the crowd was Maka Albarn and she was getting into a limousine, a dismayed look on her face. Soul spotted Black Star and Kid and made his way over to them. "What's going on?" he asked Kid.

"Maka's going to a prestigious boarding school in Europe," he replied.

"Why'd they pick her up at the school?"

He shrugged, "Maybe they she had to get something from the school building. I dunno."

The door swung close and the limo drove off. For some reason, Soul felt like he would miss that mysterious genius. He shook it off, he barely knew her.

* * *

**Sorry, really short chapter! Sorry, sorry.**


	4. Well, I'm Back!

_2 years later..._

_Soul's POV_

I walked towards the school building, hands in my pockets, same lazy expression as always. That is, until I noticed the crowd of people at the front of the school. I pushed my way though the crowd, surprised to see someone on the coolest orange motorcycle ever. It was a girl with a lean and impressive figure, wearing a Black Veil Brides t-shirt and tight skinny jeans, combat boots resting on the ground. The black helmet covered the person's face and I became curious about who it was. The engine died, a hush fell over the crowd. Leather gloved hands reached up and pulled the helmet off. I gasped in surprise as long ash blonde hair cascaded from the helmet and a pair of emerald green eyes bore into mine. "Maka Albarn?!" I exclaimed.

Maka smiled, "Hey, Soul."

Tsubaki rushed to the front of the crowd, "Maka!"

_Wait a minute, were they friends? How did nerdy Maka Albarn become so cool? I need to go spend two years in England. Hey, Maka's kind of hot._ I kept babbling to myself in my head as I watched Maka climb off her bike. The crowd parted silently and she walked through it with grace, talking to Tsubaki and Liz who had joined them. I stared after them, there was no way that was the same Maka Albarn.

* * *

_Maka's POV_

I talked to Tsubaki and Liz as we headed towards Principal Death's office. "I heard you guys been slacking," I said, flashing a guy who was staring at me a seductive smile.

Tsubaki turned red as tomato, "Um... Well, it's true we haven't had very many successes, but I wouldn't say that we've been slacking."

"You've been slacking," I stated. "Now, that I'm back, let's get back on track. Someone call the others to Death's office. Then we're going to train for the rest of the day-"

The other two girls groaned and I shot a glare at them. "We will continue to train until seven tonight, no complaints. I'm going to work you harder for the next couple days than your basic training ever was. Death told me that we are taking a break from missions to get you back on track. Understand?"

At this point, we were in front of Principal Death's office. The two girls nodded their understanding, then proceeded to message the other Sicarius members. I pushed the door open, not bothering to knock. To my surprise, Death's son, Kid was standing in front of his father. Father and son faced her and Kid nearly jumped out of his skin. "Maka Albarn?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Hey, Kid," she said. "I need to talk to Death if you don't mind."

"Oh, okay then."

"Hey, Kiddo," Liz said, entering the office."

Kid turned bright red and lowered his head, hurrying out the door. "Two years and that guy still hasn't worked up the nerve to ask you out?" Maka questioned with a laugh.

It was Liz's turn to blush, "Well, um... No. I wish he would just hurry up and ask me already."

Maka put a hand on her friend's shoulder, "I'm sure he will."

Liz smiled, "Thanks."

"So, Maka? How was England?" Death asked as Tsubaki closed the door behind her.

"Exciting. It was a lot more exciting than here, anyways. I missed home though," Maka said with a small smile.

The rest of the Death City Sicarius team filed in. Maka repeated what she told Tsubaki and Liz. "I'm going to need to go to my classes, today, but I'll come in after school to discuss more about my time in England," she told him as she was about to leave. "Oh! And Director said we need more recruits. Apparently we're not enough. He wants teenagers, preferably from this school."

"You met the Director?" Ox asked with wide eyes.

Maka laughed, "Let's just say we're old friends."

* * *

_Soul's POV_

Maka walked into my first hour class, her leather boots thumping against the tiled floor. Class had started about ten minutes ago and all of us looked up when we saw her. Sid, our teacher, glanced at her. "Ah, Maka. How was you're trip."

Maka smiled, "Amazing, Sid. Did you miss me?"

Sid laughed, "Who wouldn't miss their top student?"

She shrugged. "Okay, go sit next to Soul over there," Sid told her.

"Will do!"

I looked at her, "So, is this what England does to people?"

To my surprise, she laughed, "Yeah, Soul. It sure is."


	5. Someone

Maka walked through the halls, smiling softly at all the attention she was getting. Two years ago, she would have hated this, but in England, it was a school for Sicarius members only so she had gotten used to a lot of attention. She had also changed her look because many people didn't take her serious when she was dressed like a nerdy bookworm. And hey, the style kind of grew on her, it suited her _real _personality, the bookworm ploy was just to mislead all of the other people she met. Now, the "sexy" girl roamed the halls like she owned the place instead of drawing back into the shadows. She high-fived an incredibly cute guy that walked passed her, raising her eyebrows at the jealous-looking girls that were glaring at her. They all turned away, fear written in their eyes. Suddenly, she bumped into something blue. Black Star.

He spun around, "How dare you run into a God!"

Angrily, he pushed Maka against a locker with surprising strength. She smiled down at him, kneeing him in the nose. She landed on the ground gracefully while Black Star hollered in pain, holding his bleeding nose. "Impressive," Maka whispered to him. "I have a good deal for you."

The blue haired boy spun around, "What kind of deal?"

She leaned forward, right next to his ear, "The deal of a lifetime."

With that, she spun on her heel and walked away, Black Star stumbling after her. "What kind of deal."

"Just follow me."

She glanced back at Black Star and saw some blood leak out of his nose. She gave a disgusted growl, "Not that you pervert!"

He looked at her, frightened, "Then what? And why are we going in the direction of the principal's office? Are you going to snitch on me?"

She laughed, "I have better things to do than snitch on you."

She stopped in front of the door, pushing it open and shoving Black Star through. He stumbled a bit, slamming into the back of Death the Kid. "So," Maka began. "Did you inform Kid?"

Principal Death looked at Maka, "Yes I have and he has agreed. Why'd you bring Black Star here?"

She sat on the desk, smirking at Kid and Black Star, "He's strong. If we can teach him to keep his mouth quiet, then he could be useful."

Death folded his hands, excusing Kid and launching into a description of Sicarius to Black Star. With each word, Black Star's eyes grew larger and larger. When Death finished, he yelled, "Hell yeah! I can be an as-"

Maka covered his mouth. "Don't say that to loudly idiot!" she hissed. "Tell anyone and I'll cut your tongue out, got it?"

Black Star nodded then turned to Death as Maka withdrew her hand, "Why's she here again?"

"Because she's a Senior Sicarius member, the youngest in existence."

Black Star gave Maka an awed expression and she smirked, "Thought I was a tit-less bookworm, didn't ya?"

"Well, you're obviously not tit-less anymore, but yeah kind of."

She laughed, "Nope, I could probably kill you with my pinky finger."

"No one can silence a great god like-"

Maka sighed pressure pointing the annoying boy. He crumbled to the ground. She looked at Death, "If you don't mind, I'll take my leave. Tsubaki will come get him later and bring him to the training room."

Death nodded, "Have a nice training session, Maka. I sent Kiddo there. Show him the ropes."

* * *

In P.E., Soul anxiously searched for his two friends, but neither of them were anywhere to be seen. And they were playing Black Star's favorite sport, football. Strange. Stein came rolling onto the field, his chair flipping over when it hit a rock. He popped up, dusting himself off as he made an announcement, "Nygus had something come up, so I'll be your substitute today. Also, Death the Kid and Black Star have joined the group that helps out in the office during gym so they will no longer be joining us either."

Soul cocked an eyebrow. Why in Death's name would the do that?

* * *

Maka sighed, shielding her eyes from Kid. She looked up after a moment, "It's okay Kid, you'll find the weapon that suits you."

The whole Sicarius group was in the training room under Death City, practicing their hearts out. Maka was trying to help Kid find his weapon. All people have a skill with some weapon, whatever that weapon might be. He seemed to be good with several weapons, but he refused to use them unless he could use two so he'd be symmetrical. It wasn't working too great so far.

They moved onto the next weapons, dual pistols. Both Patty and Liz were good with guns. It wasn't Maka's best department, but she was still pretty good, at the same level as the the Thompson girls. Kid admired their symmetry for a second then aimed, guns upside down to Maka's surprise. He pulled the triggers back, both of the bullets striking dead center. Maka made an "o" with her mouth, tilting her head, "Well, I think we've found your weapon."

Kid smiled, satisfied. "That's great Kiddo!" Liz exclaimed, hugging him tightly.

He turned crimson, "T-thanks, Elizabeth."

Maka rolled her eyes as the two began to talk and wandered around the training room. Black Star and Tsubaki were trying out different ninja weapons, the Japanese girl's specialty and apparently Black Star's too. Patty was talking eagerly to Chrona, a shy boy with incredible fighting instincts, and Ragnarok, Chrona's best-friend, protector, and bully all wrapped up in one. Ox was flirting with Kim, per usual. Harvar D. and Jackie were talking about a concert of some sorts and Kilik was training Fire and Thunder, two of our younger recruits. Maka absently sighed, she wished she had someone to relate to. Even the adults had each other. Sid had Nygus and Stein had Marie. Even her good for nothing father, Spirit had Death. Everyone had someone close to them except Maka. Would she ever have someone?


	6. Pizza and the Director

After school, Soul stomped up to Kid, who was at his locker, taking out his math book. "Why the hell'd you join the ass-kissing office helpers goody goody club?!"

Kid turned around to face his furious crimson-eyed friend, shrugging, "Father thought it would look good on a college application."

"And Black Star?" Soul interrogated, "He could care less about college."

Again, Kid shrugged, "Probably did it to get closer to Tsubaki. How should I know?"

Soul sighed, running a hand through his ivory hair, "We still on for Saturday? The arcade's giving out free pizza."

Kid drew in a sharp breath, "Sorry dude, I have train- tutoring. Yeah, tutoring. Liz needs help with her math homework. I don't think Black Star will be able to make it either."

"What?!" Soul growled, his anger rising again. "You're blowing me off to go _tutor _some girl you've had a crush on for two years? And what makes you think Black Star won't come? It's free pizza for Death's sake."

Kid slammed his locker shut, "Sorry Soul, a lot has come up lately."

The black-haired boy began to walk away when Soul called, "Like what?"

But Kid ignored him and walked out of the school. Soul stared after his best-friend in disbelief. What could have come up that's more important than free pizza?

* * *

Maka trudged home after a long day of training, her eyes heavy and half asleep. Black Star was a huge handful. If it wasn't for Tsubaki, she probably would have strangled him. Kid has a breakdown when he noticed that one of the beams on the ceiling of the training room was slightly lower than the other. Chrona kept complaining (very loudly I might add) about how he couldn't deal with something or another. She finally reached her apartment, closing the door softly and sliding down the wood. "Maka-chan? Is that you?" Blair called from the living room.

With a grunt, Maka pulled herself up and walked into the living room, where Blair sat, eating some leftover fish and watching the Animal Channel. "Yeah, I'm home."

Blair jumped up, hugging Maka tightly, "I'm so so sorry, Maka-chan!"

Surprised, the ash blonde girl pulled away, "What are you sorry about?"

The older woman bit her lip, "Well, your dad called and I kinda accidentally maybe told him that you were home from Europe..."

"What?!" Maka yelled. "Why would you do that?! Argh!"

"He's coming over later. Wants to quote unquote 'see his baby girl again'."

Maka shook her head, falling back onto the couch, "I can't deal with him right now, we just got new recruits and I am exhausted. Could you keep him busy?"

Blair wiggled her eyebrows, "Sure I can. I'll take him to work with me."

Aside from working as Maka's designer and make-up artist, Blair Cattail was a professional "entertainer" at Death City's famous Chupa Cabra's. A bar on the other side of town. She was easily the most popular entertainer.

All members of Sicarius are required to have a separate occupation. Maka's father, Spirit, worked as the vice-principal to the school while Maka's mother, Kami, ran Japan's branch of Sicarius and Maka rarely got to see her. Others such as Stien, Marie, Nygus, Azura, and Sid all worked as teachers at Death City Academy. Maka and her friend's occupation was "student". One of the benefits of being a Sicarius member is college. When you become a Senior member, you are automatically guaranteed a college application and a position at any job within the Sicarius society. Everyone knew Maka was most likely to become the leader of the United States branch of Sicarius (Death's current role) and maybe, eventually, Director, the highest withstanding point in the Sicarius world.

Maka thanked Blair, went to make some Ramen and disappeared into her room for the night. As she ate her dinner, she watched reruns of Full House and eventually fell asleep. Only to be wakened by the ringing of her cell phone. She groaned, rolling over to grab the plastic device. In the dark of her room, she could see that the number was blocked. "Hello?" she mumbled, sleepiness evident in her voice.

"Maka!" an excited male voice said.

She smiled, she knew that voice anywhere, "Hello, Director."


	7. Missions and Nightmares

"Hello, Director," Maka said, flipping over onto her back so she was facing the ceiling.

"It's great to talk again. How long has it been?"

"A day and a half," Maka replied, making the Director laugh.

"Of course. So, have you gotten any of the new recruits?"

"Four, one of them is Death's own son."

"Ah... I always expected Death to have his son join sooner or later. Who else?"

"Um... Let's see... There's Crona Gorgon, you know Medusa's kid, his friend Ragnarok D., and Black Star."

"That seems to be a good number. I think you're going to need one more member though..."

"Eh?" Maka sat up. "Who?"

"Soul Evans. I've been monitoring him for awhile and he interests me."

"Oh, okay. I'll just talk-"

The Director chuckled, "No. No. No. I don't want you to just _tell_ him about Sicarius."

"What? I'm sorry, I don't understand."

"From your descriptions, Black Star is a bit of a loud mouth, correct?"

Maka nodded before remembering the Director could not see her, "Yes, sir."

"Well, then he will probably let it slip to Soul, his best-friend, that he's in Sicarius. When Soul finds out, I want you to put him to the test."

"What kind of test?"

She could imagine his mischievous smile, "It's quite simple really. I want you to try and kill him."

Maka's eyes widened. Killing someone she didn't know was no big, but killing a classmate was a completely different story. "You want me to try and kill him?" she asked softly.

"Yes, I see potential in that boy. Unfortunately, he can not hold you off for five minutes, I want you to eliminate him. Are we understood, Maka?"

There was a long silence before Maka replied, "Yes, Sir."

"That's a good girl. Goodnight, Maka. Sleep well."

"You too," Maka managed to say before the line went dead.

She stared at the phone for a minute before carefully setting it down on her nightstand. She would have to kill Soul Evans?

* * *

The Director spun his chair around to face the person in front of him. The room was dark and the leader of Sicarius' face was hidden, but he could see the woman perfectly. Long black hair cascaded around her face, violet eyes focused on the person in front of her. "What exactly is it you want with Soul?" he asked her.

The woman chuckled evilly, "The boy has something I want, Director."

"And what might that be, Arachne?"

"His black blood, Asura."

* * *

Black Star was still up when his phone rang close to midnight. He groaned, picking it up. The number was one he didn't have in his contacts. but he answered it anyways. "What do you want?!" he yelled.

"Stop yelling Black Star!" a familiar voice yelled back and he recognized it as Maka's.

"Calm down, geez. What's up?"

"You can't tell Soul anything about Sicarius, got it?"

"You already-"

"I mean it you idiot! If you tell him, his life may be in danger."

"What?! From who?"

The line went dead and Black Star stared blankly ahead. Someone was going to kill Soul if he brought up Sicarius. But Sicarius was so cool! What if he let it slip? He shook his head, declaring, "A god like me can keep a secret."

* * *

Maka sighed, leaning back against her back. If Black Star kept it a secret, then she wouldn't have to try and kill Soul. But, could she trust Black Star to keep a secret? Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, making the Senior member jump. "Come in!" she called.

Blair peeked in, "Your dad is at his house, drunk. Hey, you okay, Maka?"

Maka nodded, "I'm fine."

"Do you want some hot chocolate or something?"

The ash blonde girl shook her head, "I'm fine. I think I'll go to the training room. I'll be back tomorrow."

Blair nodded, "Okay, Maka. See you."

When the door closed, Maka climbed out of her bed and slipped on a pair of forest green shorts and a black tank top, grabbing a green canvas jacket and pulling on a pair of brown combat boots. Then, she walked out into the cool Nevada night air. The training room had showers and she always kept a pair of clothes there, so she would just stay the for the rest of the night. She did not feel like sleeping. She took a deep breath and began walking towards the school.

* * *

Soul bolted up in bed, gasping for air. That was probably the most disturbing dream he had ever had. He shivered thinking about, there was no way he'd get back to sleep. He groaned, pulling himself out of bed. He'd just go for a little walk then come back. He pulled on his usual attire, then left his apartment, reveling in the cool air. He looked up at the moon that seemed to be looking down at him mockingly. After a long sigh, he began to walk.


	8. Secret's Out!

_Sorry it's been awhile. Ugh, my computer's a bit of a meanie. U.U_

* * *

Normally, it would only take about five minutes at the most to get to the school, but Maka was walking much slower than usual. She had to keep Soul in the dark. Then, she suddenly stopped. What would the Director want with Soul? From what she had seen and heard, he was only average in athletics and academics. While she exceeded in both, most of the only members only fell into one category. Tsubaki: Slightly above average intelligence, but a master of stealth and martial arts. Liz and Patty: Not the smartest siblings, but amazing sharpshooters, rarely ever missing their target. It was a simple enough system, you had to be either good with weapons and fighting (Black Star) or way above average with academics and analyzing (Ox). She let out a long sigh, running a hand through her hair. What made Soul so special?

* * *

Soul had only been walking for less than two minutes when he saw someone standing in front of him. He furrowed his brows. Who would be out this late-or early-In the dim light of the moon, he could faintly make out the figure. "Maka?" he mouthed, not wanting to alert her of his presence. In fact, he was curious to see where she was going. So, when she finally started moving again, he followed her at a silent and easy pace. Why is she going to the school? Is she really that much of an over-achiever? He silently chuckled at the thought. It wasn't long until they reached the school. Maka easily strode up to the door and pulled it open, much to Soul's surprise. They didn't lock up the school at night?!

After a moments hesitation, he followed her into the building. The darkened halls give him the creeps as the only sound was his and Maka's breathing. She seemed too wrapped up in her own thoughts to realize though. She absentmindedly walked up to one of the doors leading down to the boiler room and marked "Keep Out". He cautiously walked down the stairs behind her as she wandered under the stairs. He was surprised to see a very high-tech door with a padlock under it. Maka punched in a code and the sliver doors slipped open, Soul following close behind. What he saw made him gape in awe. It was a huge room with... Everything! There were computers, and aiming board thingies, and weapons, and those pads they have in karate places. Not to mention the facet there were tons of halls all going off in different directions. He couldn't help, but say "Amazing!"

Not his best idea. Before he knew what was happening, he was slammed against the wall, cold metal biting into the sensitive skin on his neck. He stared at Maka, anger gleaming in her emerald eyes. He would have peed himself if she didn't suddenly drop him, spinning around and flinging the knife that had been against his neck at one of the targets, hitting dead center. Soul scrambled to his feet as she spun back around to face, furious, "You are such an idiot! Why the hell did you follow me?!"

He was about to answer when she kicked him in the shin. He gasped in pain and grabbed the afflicted area, "What the fuck, Maka?!"

She smiled and then started to laugh. he looked at her like she was crazy. And she probably was. "You realize I have to try and kill you know," she said, picking up a sword that was on a table.

Soul stared at her, "W-what?"

"You've found out our secret. That. Means. You. Die. Don't worry, I'll give you a fair fighting chance," she said, tossing a sheathed sword to him. "Go on, take it out."

He stared at the sword. He'd never touched a weapon in his life. She held her own up, it was curved slightly. Seriously, who used swords in the 21st century? He snapped back to reality as he barely dodged the blade of Maka's sword, diving to the side. She sighed, "I really want to make this quick, if you don't mind."

"Why the fuck are you trying to kill me?!" he yelled, trying to hold his own sword steady as he pushed himself to his feet.

She moved towards him with amazing, "Orders are orders."

Instinctively, he lifted up his sword, blocking Maka's blow. She huffed, flipping back and landing gracefully on her feet. Soul just gawked at her. She was seriously trying to kill him! He barely moved out of the way before a knife struck the spot where his head had been. "Maka!" he cried. "Calm down! I don't even know what this place is!"

She rolled her eyed, "Obviously. It doesn't matter though, you still saw it."

He ducked, another knife striking the place where his head had been. Maka glared at him, "If you stand still, I can make it end very quickly."

"I don't want to die, though!"

"Too bad! It's not your decision."

"Why the hell not?"

He didn't have enough time to react before he was on the ground, staring up at Maka who held the knife over his heart. Their eyes locked and he could hear himself breathing heavily. Maka's eyes slid close, "I'm sorry, Soul."

She gave a small cry, digging the knife into his heart.


End file.
